Music Meme
by ChrysCare
Summary: Short fics concerning Transformers and random songs given by Pandora. If you want one continued just tell me.
1. Georgia Peaches

Georgia Peaches-Lauren Alaina(Pandora)

Prowl sits in his office, staring blankly at the data-pads sitting on his desk. A song comes over the radio, one that Jazz just had to place in there. It was not able to be removed from it as he encased it in the building materials. It was a song that had an upbeat tempo, and a country song. Something about Georgia peaches; it threatened to crash his processor but at that point Jazz strolls in and stops when he hears it. The silver mech snickers at Prowl's look a moment until he crashes.


	2. One Day You Will

One Day You Will-Lady Antebellum(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks out over the desert of Nevada. The Autobots were hiding from Megatron and the Decepticons. How many times did he think it would be better to just give up? How many times has he tried to tell Megatron they were fighting the war for the same thing? Maybe one day Megatron would online and figure out that deep down they would be at peace. He watches as the sun rises over the horizon. The desert glows golden for a brief minute, memories of Iacon and its golden star rise causes his vents to hitch. How many more mechs had to find out that they would meet the Well before they would see Cybertron in its light? One day Megatron would realize they were the same. One day Megatron would end this war. Until that day, they had to fight. That day would be a long time coming, but he could wait. He would always wait for Megatron. For Cybertron.


	3. The Heart of Everything

The Heart of Everything-Within Temptation(Pandora)

Jazz stands on the cliff overlooking the ocean. So many things he wanted to tell the black and white mech who was set to arrive in a few human minutes. So many things that would have to wait until the other was . . . the sky lights with a fiery ball entering the Earth's atmosphere. He was here. The deathly silence of what would be the Autobots chattering over the comms tells him what he now is. He watches as the entry pod splashes down in the water. Optimus Prime can be seen swimming toward the mech emerging. Doorwings fold out as the mech finishes transforming to robot mode. Jazz watches as the Prime leads the mech to the shore. The mech's ice blue optics glances up at the cliff. Jazz turns away, misty form dissolving in the breeze. Something's would have to wait when they could be together.


	4. When You Say You Love Me

When You Say You Love Me-Josh Groban(Pandora)

Ratchet sits in the rec room, high grade Energon in his servo. He watches as the other mechs play the Cybertronian size version of the human video games. He watches as the mech, who was his bonded, plays the games. It was so rare that he could see this mech who always had a demeanor about him that conveyed authority. Only sometimes could he see this mech lose that responsibility. The red and blue mech looks over his shoulder.

~Ratchet, come play,~ the mech says over the bond. Ratchet walks over. ~Have I told you that I love you recently?~

~Only every pulse of your spark,~ Ratchet sits on the Cybertronian couch beside the Prime. ~I love you as well.~


	5. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me to life-Evanescence(Pandora)

Jazz watches as Prowl stares at him from across the room. Something unnerving about the sight of those ice blue optics staring into your soul. The sensors on his back tingle as Prowl continues to stare. Something clicks in his processor, he stands, walks over to the black and white Praxian. He sits across from those ice blue optics never leaving him.

"You keep staring at me," Jazz states plainly.

"You make my spark pulse," Prowl says and glances down. He takes a sip of his Energon. Surely this mech, this social butterfly of a mech who could read any mech could read that he was only a preprogrammed drone without feelings.

"Are you hitting on me?" Jazz asks, laughing and drinks his Energon.


	6. Say Something

Say something-A Great Big World(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks over Iacon's skyline. The towers fall around him as the seekers bomb the buildings. Megatron chuckles as he holds the Prime down and forces him to watch his city state fall.

"What have you to say, Prime," Megatron asks as the last of the buildings fall.

Optimus Prime remains silent. Spark pounding in his chest. Why would Megatron want to see the destruction of Cybertron if he wanted to free it from the caste? Megatron laughs as the Prime remains quiet.

"So be it, Prime," Megatron pushes away from the Prime. Optimus Prime falls to the roof top of the Hall of Records.

"I'm sorry, Megatron," Optimus Prime says as his spark gives out from the grief of the Autobots falling.


	7. Better To Have Loved

Better to have loved-Idina Menzel(Pandora)

Prowl stands at the memorial of the fallen Autobots. His best friend, the mech he trusted his spark to. A mech he had hoped would draw him out of his anti-social, reclusive personality. So many things could have happened when he came to this planet, following Prime's call for the Autobots. Jazz was on Prime's team, the team that would bring back the hope of Cybertron.

Funny. Jazz was his hope. Jazz showed him that the other mechs were just like him, just regular mechs. Mechs that would let him in. Jazz was now gone. His hope was now gone, given to this planet and its inhabitants.


	8. Lullaby

Lullaby-Nickelback (Pandora)

Prowl stands at the edge of the tree line. Optimus Prime stands at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. No one knew the stress and responsibility a Prime has. Serving two Primes he knew. He knew and saw the effects. Sentinel fought when he was stressed. He took his anger out on the mechs around him, pulverized the mechs in the training area. Optimus . . . Optimus was a different kind of Prime. A Prime that took his own leave when things got rough. No one but he knew what the Prime did when he went away. This new Prime went to a quiet place to think. All he does to relieve his stress is go to a peaceful place to think.


	9. Come To Your Senses

Come To Your Senses-Lesley Roy(Pandora)

Starscream sits on the mountain, looking out over the world of their new home. Megatron couldn't see the beauty within a world until it was destroyed. How could such a visionary be so blind? How could the mech destroy without regret? The seeker watches as the creatures of the planet move around, caring less about him as long as he stays still. Megatron just wouldn't get it. Megatron was a lost spark, a lost spark that he cared for. Believe it or not, Starscream did care about Megatron. Megatron was a leader, but a lost leader.


	10. Call Your Name

Call Your Name-Daughtry(Pandora)

Jazz stares at the mech lying on the medical berth. The black and white Praxian lies still while Ratchet works on him. He took the brunt of the impact from the Decepticon's latest weapon, he might be dying to save him. Why would Prowl save him?

"Prowl," Jazz whispers as he sits in the medical bay, lights dim. "Prowl, I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done that."

Prowl lies still on the berth.

"Prowl," Jazz's vents hitch. "I'm so sorry but we can't be anything more than friends."

"Are you coming, Jazz?" the red mech asks.

"Sure, Ironhide," Jazz leaves, the spark monitor slows and the spark stops.


	11. Somewhere With You

Somewhere With You-Kenny Chesney

Prowl watches as Jazz walks servo in servo with Smokescreen. Spark pulsing painfully in his chest as the other Praxian laughs as Jazz says something. He never laughed. Maybe that was what lead Jazz to leave. Optimus Prime walks into the room, mechs turn to look at the Prime, Jazz watches as the Prime walks to Prowl. Prowl meets Jazz's optics as the Prime slides into the booth beside him. Blue servo taking his white one, the Prime's arm slides around the black and white's shoulders. Jazz frowns and flinches. Prowl looks away and to the Prime's calm blue optics. He smiles, a fake one, a one meant to be a ghost of a smile for someone else. Spark pulses painfully in his chest wanting another mech to be sitting beside him.

* * *

><p>AN:please vote in my poll if you're a member, or at least commentpost a review with the names of your favorite characters. Please.


	12. Feel Again

Feel Again-OneRepublic(Pandora)

Ratchet sits in his medical bay office, Energon cube in servo. So many mechs die in this war. So many mechs he couldn't save. Spark pulses in his chest with no emotions. Something that built up during all the times he saw mechs pass through his med-bay and kept on going to the well. Why would Primus allow such a thing? Why would an all mighty god just allow sparks to deactivate painfully and terribly?

"It's not your fault," a voice says behind him. "If there is life in the universe, there is death. That is something no god can change."

Ratchet looks over his shoulder, the gold and silver god stands behind him servos on his shoulders.


	13. My Little Girl

My Little Girl-Tim McGraw(Pandora)

Primus looks down on his creations. They were so peaceful during the golden age. Now that they were warring, they couldn't help but destroy their home. He watches as the ships lift off, half of them fall back to the surface of the planet in shredded metal. He watches as the last of the ships leave.

They would forever be his creations. No matter where their ships take them. No matter what creatures out in the vast universe they come in contact with. No matter how they come home. They would always be loved by him. Always be welcomed back. No matter how much destruction they cause. No matter how many deaths.

They were always welcomed back to his spark, to be safe and loved.


	14. Endlessly

Endlessly-The Cab(Pandora)

Jazz smiles as he watches Prowl staring at the chess hologame. Prowl glances up at Jazz, frown on his face.

"How did you come to creating a stalemate?" Prowl asks, shaking his helm.

"Dancing around one another," Jazz chirps and takes Prowl's white servo. "Kinda what we've been doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you think that I just like ya 'cuz no one else does," Jazz sighs. "I really do like ya fer ya. I might not be what you want as a bondmate but I'm willing to try and be yer perfect bonded."

"Jazz," Prowl says. "I have a perfect bondmate already. I met him when I joined the Autobots."

"Oh, well, who is it?"

"His name is," Prowl smiles, "Jazz."

* * *

><p>AN: Please vote in my poll, if your not a member there is a list of Characters you can choose from, they are the same as in the poll. You can choose your favorites and put them in a reviewcomment.


	15. Does He Love You

Does He Love You-Reba McEntire(Pandora)

Optimus Prime looks at the mechs gathered in the rec room. Something in his spark hums, the matrix. The Matrix hums with the love from Primus. Did Primus love every other mech the same? Does he get more or less love having a direct connection to the god of Cybertron? Would Primus love Megatron, does he?

Megatron looks at the Decepticons in the rec room of the Nemesis. Did Primus love the Decepticons like he obviously loves the Autobots? Did the Prime get all of the god's love being the chosen one to carry the matrix? Would there ever be a place in Primus' spark for the Decepticons. What could they lose if Primus didn't love them? The Autobots wouldn't gain anything with Primus' love, they had the Prime.


	16. I Just Can't Live a Lie

I Just Can't Live a Lie-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

Megatron stands in the center of the battle, Optimus Prime stands there staring at him, obviously wondering why they are not fighting. He continues to look at the Prime for minutes before stepping closer with his arm outstretched, clawed servo out in front of him. The Prime looks down.

"We can't live this lie anymore," Megatron says. "You want Cybertron at peace. I want Cybertron without the caste system. We want the same thing. It's been too long since our factions worked together. We need a truce. I propose a co-leadership, you lead the mechs. I will be in charge of the functions. Truce?"

"Decepticons lie," Optimus Prime states.

"Let us not be Decepticons anymore."


	17. Never Gonna Be Alone

AN: Continuation of Lullaby

Never Gonna Be Alone-Nickelback(Pandora)

Optimus Prime turns to Prowl. Blue optics colder than normal, the lighter blue uncharacteristic of the mech. Prowl steps up beside the Prime.

"How did you know I was here?" Optimus Prime asks.

"It is my job to make sure you are safe," Prowl says. "Do you want to talk about anything? Let it off your spark, sometimes keeping it inside is worse than sharing it."

Optimus Prime looks at the black and white Praxian.

"You can tell me anything and it will stay between us, no one will ever know, not even Ratchet."

"Thank you, Prowl," Optimus Prime sits on the cliff and starts to talk to Prowl.


	18. Break the Spell

Break the Spell-Daughtry(Pandora)

Prowl watches as Jazz walks around the apartment, Jazz's apartment. The saboteur never really knew how much he was in love with him. To Jazz they were just friends with benefits, but to Prowl they were so much more. Prowl hated himself for not having the courage to tell Jazz his true feelings. He just took all the torture that came with not having the commitment to each other like bonded or to-be-bonded mates had. Every time he saw another mech with Jazz, he couldn't help but wondering if Jazz would ever settle down.

"Hey Prowler, I gotta meet some friends tonight," Jazz says. Prowl nods, spark pulsing painfully.


	19. She Thinks His Name Was John

She thinks his name was John-Reba McEntire(Pandora)

Prowl stares at the read out the medic handed him. It was impossible. He never allowed himself to get close to any mech. Well, except one. A mech who captivated his attention at a party held by the Enforcers. The mech wasn't an Enforcer, a friend of one of them he thinks. He only remembered going into an empty room with the mech. Everything else was a blur.

"You don't seem too thrilled to have a sparkling?" the medic says. "You're mate will be excited to know you are sparked."

In Praxian culture having a sparkling outside of a bond was taboo. No one would possibly want him as a bondmate now. All he knew was that the mech's designation started with a "J". There were a lot of mechs on Cybertron not Enforcers who designations starting with a "J".


	20. I'm Gonna Love You Through This

AN:Continuation of She Thinks His Name Was John

I'm Gonna Love You Through This-Martina McBride (Pandora)

Barricade rubs Prowl's back as the mech shakes with pent up emotions.

"You'll be an amazing Carrier for this sparkling," Barricade cups Prowl's face to look into the shimmering gold optics. "I'll help you."

"Cade, no one would want me," Prowl trembles. "My spark's used. If I purged the sparkling maybe-"

"You are not purging this sparkling," Barricade makes Prowl look into his optics. "We will find this mech and we will make him bond to you."

"I don't even know his name," Prowl sighs. "He's silver and his designation starts with J."

"Prowl, I love you, you'll be fine and you'll get through this, my little sparklet."


	21. I Know You Won't

I Know You Won't-Carrie Underwood

Megatron meets Optimus Prime in battle. Punch for punch, swipe of an Energon sword for blast from the cannon.

"Only one will be standing after this battle," Megatron growls as he grabs Optimus Prime's shoulders and hits him against the trees in the forest.

"You will be the one to fall," Optimus Prime lunges for the larger mech as he regains his balance. Their fight lasts on through the hour. Both mechs leak Energon. Their fights always ended in a stalemate. They never could finish each other off. They both knew it too. Deep down in their sparks, they wanted the same thing. Peace. Both wanted to see peace for their race and the rebuilding of Cybertron.


	22. The Best of Me

The Best of Me-Josh Kelley(Pandora)

Optimus Prime watches the mechs around the rec room. Little did they know how much was on his shoulders being the Prime, the leader of the Autobots, the leader of the Cybertronian race, the messenger of Primus, the knowledge source for the ancients and being just a mech as each of them are at all times. He wouldn't be able to get through it all without the one mech who always had his back, the one mech who knew what the responsibilities were. A mech equal to his spark in the last era of the golden age. But the mech was lost due to the war, buried under the title Prime. A mech who was just a curios mech wanting to learn more about everything. A mech named Orion Pax, an archivist.


	23. See You Again

See You Again-Carrie Underwood(Pandora)

Jazz looks up at the sky, the stars shine as if nothing in their long lives mattered, living in the past as their light flows through dead space to reach Cybertron. Prowl sits down beside him and looks up at the stars.

"There is a legend where sparks, instead of going back to the Well, can become stars," Prowl leans back, mindful of his doorwings.

"Do ya think Prime is one of those stars?" Jazz scooting a little closer to the other mech.

"I believe that we will see him again, if not as a mech then as a point of reference who lights our darkest hours whenever those may come," Prowl rests his servo over Jazz's.


	24. Highway Don't Care

Highway Don't Care-Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban (Pandora)

Optimus Prime rolls down the highway, a long line of traffic comes into view a few miles ahead on the interstate. Emergency vehicles fly by on the shoulder of the road. Ambulances and police and then a fire trucks. The Autobots are in hiding from the humans, his spark pulses painfully as he realizes human life, innocent from the quarrel of the Autobots and government officials, could be in danger. The traffic news comes over the radio. A wreck with possible casualties and a vehicle on fire with a child still trapped inside. Optimus Prime transforms, disregarding the humans seeing him to save the child. He reaches the wreck of four cars; the one on fire is doused with water which does little to stop the flames. The child screams and Optimus Prime rips the car in half to save the child. The highway didn't care about humans. The cars are just a machine used for travel, the road a tool.


End file.
